robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
RPA Wiki: Policies and Rules
These are the rules for the Robber Penguin Agency Wiki, each user is allowed to follow these rules otherwise they will be given a reminder, warning or block. Also, this page has been protected to prevent vandalism. General Rules *'No vandalism: '''No vandalising pages on the wiki, this will make the wiki look bad and you will get blocked. *'No Cussing: If someone cusses, they will be warned not to do it again, if they do it again they will be blocked because we don't want to get our wiki into trouble. *No blackmailing: Blackmailing is forcing someone to do something they don't want to do or they'll suffer, this is illegal and you will be blocked without warning and will be reported to wikia staff. *No hacking pages/accounts: Hacking is when you break into a computer system and start changing the pages and it's almost impossible to get them to undo, if your account has been hacked, warn an admin and we will contact wikia about this. *No anon bullying (this is a user rule): Please do not bully anon's for not having accounts, otherwise you'll be given a warning or a block. *No swearing: Swearing is forbidden on the wiki and may result in a warning or a block. *No Wiki Wars: If you start a wiki war, you'll be blocked without warning *No unrelated articles: Unrelated articles are articles not related to something at all, if you do this, you'll be given a warning and then a block. *No Spamming: If you spam something everywhere, (photo, video, sentence, link, etc) you'll be warned that it's spam and if you continue then you'll be blocked. *No adding yourself to the agent list: If you didn't ask to join the RPA and you suddenly appear on the list, you'll be given a warning to stop doing it, you'll be blocked if you continue doing it. *No Plagiarism: Plagiarism is copying someone else's photos, sentences, and other things without permission, if it is posted on this wiki, it could get it closed down. Plagiarism is highly against the rules and will not be tolerated. *No discrimination: Making fun of someone for their race, nationality, or religion is just complete exclusion. *No bullying: Bullying makes users feel sad, scared, or unwelcomed. If you bully someone you will be given a warning and then blocked. *No Being Rude On Chat:' Don't be rude to users on chat and continue arguing with them, this will result in a kick, ban, or block. *'No sockpuppeting: Sockpuppets are second accounts created by users on the wiki which are hiding their identity, if we get proof that your a sockpuppet account, you will be blocked indefinitely. *Demotion Policy: A user with rights has to be active most of the time, otherwise they will have to face demotion. *Imagery Policy: Please do not upload scary, offensive, or inappropriate images, this can scare other users. Read the page representing that rule for more information. *Userpage Policy: 'Please do not add inappropriate, scary, racist, or offensive content on your userpage, if you don't remove it, you will be blocked. Other Rules *If you hate something, pookies, preps etc. don't create an entire war for it, just say you hate them and that's all. Also don't repeat your opinion so many times, we have to hear what others think too. *If you feel that someone is being rude or breaking the rules, you can report it to an admin, however to prove it, send us a link or snapshot, however if it's a lie, the reporter may be blocked but they can contact the admins to not block them. *You can post unrelated pictures on here as long as they aren't in pages. *Don't get completely off topic, just because the topic's name is 'Your favourite thing' doesn't mean you can ignore the admins' rules to not get completely off topic. *'NEVER g'''o on chat to insult another user whether they are on chat or not. Admins Just because people are admins doesn't mean they can abuse their rights or block people for false reasons. If you're an admin, it doesn't mean you can abuse your rights you can't abuse your rights or else it will result in a demotion or block. Click here for more information on this rule. Category:Policy Category:RPA Related